


Morning

by glaciya



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, uhhh idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: Jason wakes up slowly, opening his eyes to blink sleepily at the unfamiliar room around him. For a brief second, he can’t remember how he got here.The body laying behind him grumbles unhappily in response to his sudden tension, curling itself tighter against his back. He lifts the covers and glances down at the hand, much smaller than his own, splayed against his navel, only half covering a series of bite-marks he has there. Bite-marks that Tim put there.In an instant, it all comes back to him, his body heating as he remembers what happened at the climax of weeks of teasing and flirting between the two of them, when Tim had finally pressed him up against an alley wall after patrol and whispered an invitation for Jason to come back to his place. An invitation that Jason was embarrassingly eager to accept.***A short little drabble about Jason remembering his first night together with Tim :)





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just some slightly nsfw jaytim fluff for you :)

Jason wakes up slowly, opening his eyes to blink sleepily at the unfamiliar room around him. For a brief second, he can’t remember how he got here. 

The body laying behind him grumbles unhappily in response to his sudden tension, curling itself tighter against his back. He lifts the covers and glances down at the hand, much smaller than his own, splayed against his navel, only half covering a series of bite-marks he has there. Bite-marks that _ Tim _ put there. 

In an instant, it all comes back to him, his body heating as he remembers what happened at the climax of weeks of teasing and flirting between the two of them, when Tim had finally pressed him up against an alley wall after patrol and whispered an invitation for Jason to come back to his place. An invitation that Jason was embarrassingly eager to accept. 

He remembers Tim kneeling between his thighs, taking his time getting Jason worked up, making him arch and plead before moving on. Remembers getting impatient and dragging Tim up and over to switch their positions, determined to return the teasing, until discovering that the patch of skin under Tim’s ears were ticklish. 

He had ruined the intense, romantic mood Tim had been going for when he ran his nose against the spot until Tim was shaking with laughter beneath him. Jason was feeling a little overwhelmed anyways, so he welcomed the break in tone, but brought it back easily when he was ready with nothing but a slow, deep kiss.

Just laying there thinking about the events of last night start to get Jason riled up again, something he doesn’t want since Tim is breathing heavily behind him and, if the dark bags under his eyes last night were anything to go by, it’s the first time he’s let himself rest in awhile.

He eases out of Tim’s hold, pausing with a smile and a shake of his head to watch Tim wrap himself around the pillow Jason was using before he leaves the bedroom. 

He stops to use the restroom and wash his face on his way downstairs, a quick glance toward the shower reminding him of the detour they made on their way to the bedroom. He had washed nearly every inch of Tim in that shower last night, rubbing Tim’s fancy shampoo into his scalp and pressing lingering pressure into the muscles on Tim’s neck and shoulders until he was sighing and leaning further into Jason’s touch. 

Jason had wanted it to be a sort of prelude to the rest of their night together, a silent promise that he would make sure to take care of Tim.

His palm stings as water runs over it, and when he lifts his hand to inspect it, he can see marks that he knows would match the shape of Tim’s teeth. 

Tim had been making noises last night as they moved together, enthusiastic noises, but noises that seemed too loud in the quiet bedroom, noises that made Jason want to pull away and hide.

He had placed a hand over Tim’s mouth instead of telling him to be quiet, not wanting to wreck things this soon. The bite surprised him, but the amused, playful look in Tim’s eyes after didn’t. It had put him back at ease, encouraging him to move his hips a little bit faster, a little bit harder. 

Jason fixes the rug underneath Tim’s coffee table as he walks past it. It had folded up after Jason stumbled on it last night. He would have dropped Tim if he hadn’t had his legs wrapped tight around Jason’s waist, arms locked around his shoulders. After Jason had caught himself and shared a look of panicked relief with Tim, the two had laughed and decided that maybe Tim should lead the way to the shower. 

He makes his way into the kitchen, searching through Tim’s cabinets for everything he needs to get a pot of coffee started. After it starts brewing, he finds himself tapping his fingers impatiently against the counter island as he watches the pot fill.

He’s nervous.

Situations like these don’t usually happen to him, or rather, situations like these never happened to him. He wasn’t a virgin before last night by any means, but he had only ever slept with a handful of people before, and he knew exactly where he stood with all of them before and after sleeping together.

Last night he hadn’t felt like words needed to be said, knew the attraction was mutual and was almost sure the emotions were as well. It had been enough for him then but now, without passion and arousal clouding his judgement, he’s filled with doubt.

Tim had asked him to stay, but maybe he had only been being polite. Maybe Jason should leave before he woke up. Maybe-

Arms slide around his waist as a body presses against his back in a standing impression of how they were lying when Jason woke up. He tenses this time as well, but relaxes back against the hold before Tim can pull away.

“Good morning,” he says quietly. 

“Mornin’.” Tim’s voice is croaky, sweet in a way that makes Jason’s stomach flutter. He smiles as he turns to face Tim, but it falls in his shock when he notices Tim hadn’t bothered to get dressed before coming to greet him. 

He’s covered in marks Jason knows he made-bruises Jason sucked into his neck, scratches clawed on his hips-his hair is wild from sleep, and...and apparently last night hadn’t been enough for either of them.

“Come back to bed,” Tim suggests, temptation packed into his smile. 

“The coffee is almost done brewing,” he says, even as he looks toward the bedroom. 

Tim hums. “We could be quick about it...Or if not, it stays heated for two hours.” 

Something like relief washes over his features as Jason cups his face in his hands and drags him into a kiss, almost like he had thought Jason could have possibly refused him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it :D


End file.
